


There was this photo shoot when Barnaby needed a little longer to change than usual

by MakikoIgami



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending, Other, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Barnaby is being photographed for some magazine, Tetsuko is bored. And then decides to make her partner speed up things a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There was this photo shoot when Barnaby needed a little longer to change than usual

**Title** : There was this photo shoot when Barnaby needed a little longer to change than usual  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Pairing** : Barnaby/Tetsuko  
 **Wordcount** : 1,977  
 **Spoilers** : None  
 **Warnings** : Smut, het, smut. And fanservice  
 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Even though I did spend a lot of money already. 8D  
 **Summary** : While Barnaby is being photographed for some magazine, Tetsuko is bored. And then decides to make her partner speed up things a little.

* * *

  
Tetsuko nibbled on her pocky as she watched Barnaby in his photoshooting, how the photographer spurred him on for more and more provocative poses. She snorted indignantly, but different to the first time they were forced to do a shoot like this together, she felt a little more self-confident and less hurt about not being asked to be photographed. She knew that the world didn't want to see an old lady half-naked lying around on a tiger-hide when they could have a half-naked idol.

Who cared about a woman who scored only half of the points in one season than the current King of Heroes scored in a month? No one did, so she was going to have to be happy to be in second line with her partner taking all of the spotlight. Barnaby had so many fans and he usually got a bunch of flowers and chocolates each day with more or less subtle offers that regularly made the tips of his ears turn a deep red.

Tetsuko chuckled, remembering the letter earlier. In her earlier days she had gotten similar letters, offers of marriage from both men  and women. That had flattered her and her husband had kept all of them, pinning some of them to a wall of fame. They were now in a small box, hidden away and she knew that Barnaby's letters ended up the same way because she had given him the box where his letters were kept now.

Some of these letters were really straight-forward, to put it mildly. Where others were only telling him how much of they loved him as a hero, others described in great detail what they wanted to do to the KOH, making Tetsuko laugh as she read it when Barnaby wasn't in the room. He certainly didn't look like that and he certainly wouldn't want to wear his armor as it restricted him in certain movements that were necessary for the kind of act that person described.

She should know... Just the day before that letter had arrived, Barnaby, the ever cute Energizer-Bunny, was so turned on from their last catch that he dragged her into the demolished house that had been the hide-out of the criminals before and tried to find an opening in both of their suits to work off of some 'steam'. He didn't find one and thus they had to take it back to the showers at the training center where he pushed her against the wall as soon as she entered the bathroom after him, having gotten out of her suit.

His hands had been all over her body. She had tried to squirm away, to get into a different stall than him to put the necessary distance between them, but he didn't have that in any way. No, when Barnaby Brooks Jr. had set his eyes on something, he was so focused that he could not be distracted by anything. And so he was not going to hold back when he was still high from the adrenaline of catching a group of criminals.

Tetsuko had been surprised that she was still able to sit the next day from how hard and how often Barnaby had fucked her until he was satisfied. But from now on, she couldn't put on the undersuit of her armor without remembering that day and how Barnaby wasn't able to keep his hands off her whenever they were in their suits.

It made fighting a little difficult, but Tetsuko was professional enough to brush it off for each and every deployment but she wasn't really sure about Barnaby's self-restraint. And telling from how often she would find herself in his embrace, it was really bad.

Tetsuko smiled at her partner-come-lover who shot her an apologetic look as the photographer asked him to put on another set of clothes for another set of shots. She brushed it off with a wave and a wink at him, feeling a little pride when he blushed slightly - only for her to see - before he turned back to the person handing him the clothes and put them on.

Looking left and right to make sure that nobody was watching her too closely, Tetsuko sneaked into the changing room they put up for him in a tiny office and locked the door behind herself. She caught Barnaby in his boxers and smiled sweetly at him, domino mask still firmly in place.

"Tetsuko!" Barnaby said to greet her even though he was entirely surprised by her presence, too. "I'm sorry this is taking so long, I didn't know they- hmpf!"

Kissing him soundly on the lips, Tetsuko expertly cut off anything he could have said further. She pulled him down to her, moaning deeply in her throat when she pressed herself against him, basically rubbing her whole - fully clothed - body against his almost naked body.

"Sweeten my wait?" she husked, hands moving from around his neck down his perfectly toned chest into his boxers, nimble fingers wrapping around his length to make it erect with a few well-practiced strokes and she grinned smugly when he couldn't help bite back that moan.

All those ladies who want to get into the pants of the KOH: Fuck off, Tetsuko T. Kaburagi was there first and she had her lil' Bunny completely wrapped around her little finger.

Roughly she was pushed back against the nearest wall and Barnaby attacked first her mouth and then her throat, making her crane her neck to offer as much as she could while her hand worked relentlessly on bringing him up to his full glory. His hands landed on her ass, pulling her lower body against his as he grinded blindly against her.

"We have to be quick," he husked, but judging from the stiffness in her hand, he wouldn't have a problem with that.

"I know," she purred back, wriggling her ass a little as a signal for him to hike up her black pencil skirt. "A little more and I'm ready, lil' Bunny."

Barnaby grunted in response as he did what he was asked to do until his fingers met the fabric of Tetsuko's underwear and he made short process of pushing them down, over the garters, too.

"Yeah, just like that," she moaned, rubbing her soft cheek against his, almost equally soft one, even though she could feel a slight stubble here and there. "I want you."

"I don't have a condom here," Barnaby replied, making her chuckle softly. Ever the careful one.

"It's fine, we don't need it. Let's make it quick though, okay?" she purred against his ear, pressing her palm gently to the head of his erection.

"Ye~s!" he hissed, and Tetsuko wasn't quite sure if he agreed to her suggestion or if he approved of what she was doing.

She pushed down his boxers far enough to free his dick of his confines before she turned around and faced the wall, sticking out her ass for him to do whatever he wanted. Garter belt still in place to hold up her stockings, she parted her ass cheeks for him, too, already knowing that she was overflowing with juices. "I want you," she repeated, parting her legs just a little more, knowing that Barnaby, as young as he was, had absolutely no way of resisting this invitation.

"Tetsuko." A hand wrapped itself around her throat, pulling her head back when Barnaby slicked the head of his penis in her juices, rubbing it all over her vagina before he pushed inside, slowly but steadily.

Letting out a low moan, which she knew he could feel in her throat, Tetsuko threw her head back until it landed on his shoulder, pushing her hips back against his, welcoming his hot and thick cock inside, the lack of preparation making her insides squirm in wild delight. She liked it when they did it like that, raw and rough and quick, because it served easily for working off a certain tension they both felt every now and then. They would do it slow when they had more time, when Barnaby felt like pampering her or when she felt like pampering him. She was glad that he respected her in the same way that she respected him, even though they both had aspects in which they didn't trust the other, but that was okay. At least they could trust on the small fact that mutual sexual attraction drove them on more than the distrust they placed in each other.

Barnaby's other hand came to rest on her stomach when he started to thrust in and out of her and soon the wet slapping of naked skin against each other filled the narrow room and it almost felt like they were fucking in a broom closet or something. Barnaby was close - he always was so quickly, that boy - but Tetsuko wasn't far behind because he somehow managed to hit the right angle that hit what seemed to be her G-spot repeatedly. And when his fingers started to rub on her clit it was a matter of one minute until she came, biting down onto the hand that had moved from her throat to her mouth to muffle her moans, leaving a nice set of toothmarks on her partner's middle finger.

Panting harshly as she came down from her high, she could feel Barnaby's hot seed inside of her, coating everything and making her purr contently, too. "You sure came a lot, lil' Bunny."

"It's all your fault for assaulting me like this, old lady," he replied, peppering small kisses wherever he could reach on her cheek.

"Don't blame me... but you looked like you needed a break just now. Also... don't you think it would make the photos a little more special? That you'd give a little more when you're thinking about me?"

"Maybe I'd just want to finish the shoot earlier, don't you think? So we can continue this... at my apartment?" Barnaby hummed, playfully biting the lobe of her ear just before he slipped out of her and started to redress. Tetsuko pulled up her panties again and sighed when she felt herself overflowing with  _his_ juices this time.

"Mhm, maybe that was my plan... To give you the right motivation to hurry the fuck up, I'm bored as hell, sitting there, munching on pockies," she replied as she adjusted her skirt and made sure that no one would notice what they just did when she slipped out of the changing room again.

"You'll get fat," Barnaby noted.

"You like my love handles," Tetsuko retorted. "Also, you'll just have to work harder so I don't get fat."

The blond snorted as he put on the shirt. "Or you could actually work out in earnest for a change."

"Maybe," Tetsuko smirked before she unlocked the door and peeked outside. No one around. Good. "See you on the other side!" she whispered and quickly made her way back to the table where she lazed around before. No one was telling her off for disappearing so suddenly, nor did anyone notice that Barnaby took a little longer to change than he originally should.

Popping a pocky into her mouth Tetsuko smiled like a Cheshire cat to herself when she watched her partner pose ridiculously for a bunch of photos again, turning a little awkwardly around so that nobody would see the telltale bulge in his pants.

Ah, it was good to know that KOH Barnaby Brooks Jr. would stop everything he was about to do for a simple old lady like Tetsuko T. Kaburagi.

  



End file.
